Son sólo palabras
by calemoon
Summary: ¿Qué tanto puede afectar un rumor, una falsa noticia? ... ¿Se puede destruir la reputación de una persona, la autoestima e incluso la vida? Neal, Candy, Paty y Archie tienen la respuesta.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Los personajes de Candy tristemente no me pertenecen ... en fin ... ya lo sabiamos.**

**SON SOLO PALABRAS**

**Por Scarleth**

No era una mala persona, sólo había necesitado una oportunidad, se la habían dado y la había aprovechado lo mejor posible.

No todo en esta vida se puede cambiar y Neal aunque luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la parte negativa que en alguna ocasión dominó su vida, no la podía erradicar del todo y mucho menos después de lo vivido no hacía tanto tiempo.

Era un hombre sumamente atractivo, había bondad en su corazón, pero también algunas veces prepotencia y altanería. Lo había tenido todo con sólo tronar los dedos y eso era suficiente para no poder cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Posible o imposible de creer ahora compartía un departamento bastante amplio con sus primos Archie y Candy, quienes asistían a la misma Universidad que él.

Candy ahora era la prometida de Albert Andrey y Archie recién había dado promesa de matrimonio a Annie Britter. Trataba de no pensar en esas parejas felices, pero a veces resultaba muy difícil evitarlo.

* * *

-¡Hola! – Saludó Candy abriendo la puerta y llevando sus zapatos en la mano - ¿hay alguien? – preguntó al ver que no era respondido su saludo.

-¡Sí! – se escuchó una voz que salía de la cocina - ¿muy pesada la guardia? – preguntó el hombre con un vaso de jugo en la mano.

-¡Demasiado! – exclamó dejándose caer rendida en el primer asiento que encontró y cerrando los ojos.

-Ve a tu habitación a descansar.

-Creo que ya no puedo ni moverme – le contestó con la cabeza completamente echada hacia atrás y sin fuerza en el cuerpo.

-Te ayudo – se ofreció Archie acercándose a ella y poniéndola en pie casi cargándola.

Candy era una joven demasiado profesional. Su tiempo entero transcurría entre la Universidad y el hospital donde trabajaba y daba prácticas. Pese al deseo de Albert de que únicamente estudiara, había decidido seguir trabajando. No podía imaginarse si quiera estar fuera de lo que más le gustaba hacer en la vida aunque terminara rendida los fines de semana.

Archie la dejó sobre la cama y observó que ya estaba completamente dormida.

-Gatita … eres única – murmuró al salir de la habitación y dejar sobre la estufa la comida que la Srita Wilmort les había preparado para ese día después de terminar de arreglar el departamento.

Se sentó un rato en la sala sabiendo que la joven no despertaría sino hasta después de varias horas y pensando en qué tal irían las cosas para Neal. Realmente había cambiado, estaba estudiando Administración Financiera y Publicidad y fue una sorpresa para todos el comprobar lo inteligente y capaz que era. Harían una excelente mancuerna según los pensamientos del futuro Administrador Cornwell. De Eliza era mejor ni hablar, seguía perdiendo el tiempo en fiestas y tratando de lograr un buen matrimonio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que Neal había cambiado y logrado, había una parte de él que seguía exigiendo un trato preferencial, el derecho a merecer todo y sobre todo la firme creencia de que nadie jamás se burlaría de su persona ... ¡JAMÁS!

-Y con Patricia ahora en la Universidad no sé qué pueda suceder.

Patricia O'brian había sido su pareja dos años y medio antes y habían terminado su relación después de un año de noviazgo. Neal se había sentido herido en su amor propio incluso más que cuando ocurrió el incidente del compromiso con Candy no queriendo volver a saber nada de ella ni de ninguna otra.

Archie y la futura doctora habían tratado por todos los medios de ayudarlo y estar ahí para su primo pero había sido hasta cierto punto inútil.

-Espero que no eche a perder todo lo que ha logrado por algo … imposible.

******************

Neal la esperaba fuera del salón. El día anterior había sido un shock descubrir quién era la nueva compañera. Al verla todo había regresado con mayor fuerza revolviendo sus entrañas. La mujer que lo había dejado por otro ahora se mudaba a Boston y tenía el descaro de elegir la misma Universidad y encima de todo ...

-Lo sabías Patricia – murmuraba indignado tirando al suelo un cigarrillo y pisándolo con furia – no podía ser de otra manera siendo que estudiamos lo mismo … ¡maldición! – exclamaba colérico.

En ese momento la vio salir y fue un remolino de sensaciones las que golpearon su cuerpo. Se acercó a ella con paso apresurado para interceptarla.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? – le dijo tomándola del brazo con fuerza.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban uno frente al otro, ella lo vio con sorpresa y una chispa encendió los bellos ojos color miel tras los lentes. El tiempo había sido generoso con la muchacha estilizando su figura, adelgazando sus facciones y dejando atrás a la joven tímida que había sido.

-¡Neal! – dijo sintiendo que el corazón le golpeaba de manera violenta el pecho.

-¿Por qué justamente esta ciudad? ¿Por qué la misma Universidad?

Se notaba la furia, el coraje y el resentimiento que le tenía. Su rostro que en tantas ocasiones le regalara una sonrisa capaz de iluminar el día más gris ahora era una máscara dura que le dolía hasta el alma.

-No sabía que tenías exclusividad – le respondió tratando de aparentar calma - pero si quieres una respuesta lógica te la daré: Porque es la mejor en el ramo.

-Sabías que estaría aquí.

-No me detendría sólo por eso.

-¿No?

-Primero es mi carrera y después todo lo demás.

-Viniste a humillarme, a que todos se enteren que me cambiaste y que sea el hazmerreír de todo Boston como lo fui de Chicago.

-¡Claro que no! Yo jamás te humillaría … Neal ...

-¡Lo haces al estar aquí!

-Lamento que lo veas de esa manera.

-No lo lamentes, sólo vete.

-Eso no lo haré Neal – afirmó separándose bruscamente de él.

-Entonces te arrepentirás Patricia.

-No ganas nada amenazándome … te conozco, que no se te olvide.

La miró con desprecio y dio la media vuelta pensando en cómo haría para lograr que ella se borrara de una vez y para siempre de su camino.

-Lamento todo lo sucedido – murmuró la joven con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas al ver la gallarda figura alejarse y ser consciente de todo el odio y rencor encerrados en ese dolorido corazón.

Continuará …

***************

Hola ... ahora sera una aventura en la que participaran activamente Neal, Candy, Archie y Paty.

Voy a dejar descansar poquito a mi principe y veremos como los va a estos 4 en su ausencia.

Un beso y espero que tambien les guste este fic ...

Scarleth Andrey =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Entró al departamento azotando la puerta, despertando de un susto al muchacho que dormía en la sala y a la joven en la habitación.

-¡**Patricia está aquí**! – gritó tan fuerte que todo el edificio lo pudo haber oído claramente.

-¿Patty? – preguntó con algo de emoción en el rostro la todavía enfermera, que se había levantado precipitadamente y ahora estaba en la puerta de su alcoba, pero se contuvo ante la mirada que le dirigió Archie.

-**¡Sí!** …. Tiene el descaro de estar aquí.

Candy iba a decir algo pero la clara expresión del rostro del joven Cornwell la hizo callar.

-Neal – habló el hombre – el que te encontraras con ella sucedería tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué? – exclamó todavía molesto - ¿Cómo hubiera sido eso posible si estamos en Boston? ¡Ella no tiene nada que hacer aquí! … que se regrese a Florida con su "pareja" y deje de restregarme en la cara lo que pasó.

De nuevo Candy queriendo intervenir pero la mirada de Archie la detenía y obligaba a mantener la boca cerrada.

-Vamos a tomar algo Neal, necesitamos hablar.

-¿Y yo qué? – preguntó sintiéndose excluída. Ella también quería ayudar.

-Tú nos esperarás aquí, porque al lugar que iremos no podrás entrar y mañana te levantas temprano.

Se dio la vuelta fingiendo indignación.

-¡Hombres! – exclamó con voz fuerte y haciendo un movimiento loco con las manos pero comprendiendo que esa plática sería más objetiva sin ella … que era gran amiga de Paty, aunque después de lo sucedido se hubieran distanciado.

Tenían quizá 20 minutos de haber salido cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Seguro que olvidaron algo y ninguno trae llaves –murmuró pensando en regañarlos al considerar que de no haberse regresado la habrían despertado a altas horas de la noche en caso de no querer dormir en el pasillo.

-Pero cuando será el día que - dijo abriendo la puerta y quedando al punto sin palabras en su boca a causa de la figura parada frente a ella - ¿Paty? – preguntó asombrada por su apariencia y su presencia en el departamento.

-Hola Candy – dijo apenada, pero a la vez armándose de valor - ¿me invitas a pasar?

-Por supuesto …

* * *

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé … maldita sea – exclamó golpeando el vaso de whisky en la barra del bar.

-Neal tienes que ser objetivo, eso ya pasó.

-¡No Archie! No puedo … ella me usó, se burló de mi de la peor manera. Tú sabes que yo la quería … que aún … – se interrumpió en ese momento - pero me lo cobraré.

Su compañero lo comprendía, supo que la herida no cerraba porque el amor que lo había unido a ella aún estaba presente y eso haría más difícil la situación.

-No quiero que cometas un error que te cueste caro.

-El error lo cometió ella al venir aquí – contestó dando un trago a su bebida – y te juro que se va a arrepentir.

* * *

Quince largos y angustiosos días de convivir diario en las diferentes clases. Quince días de desear venderle el alma al diablo para sacarla de su pensamiento y enterrarla para siempre en lo más oscuro de su corazón.

El cambio era notable en él. Sus compañeros estaban asombrados y no podían creerlo. Lo apreciaban y estaban sorprendidos. Se notaba distraído, ausente, perdido y eso no era nada común en el hombre más capaz de su generación.

-Neal ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Evan.

-Nada, no pasa nada – contestó cerrando de golpe el libro que intentaba leer desde hacía horas.

La biblioteca estaba en absoluto silencio, parecía vacía, lo mismo que el corazón de Neal.

-Has estado demasiado ausente, casi puedo asegurarte que no has puesto siquiera atención en ninguna clase.

-_Te equivocas_- pensaba el muchacho – _he puesto demasiada atención y lo que es mejor ... voy a comprobarlo … ¿cuál es el real efecto de un chisme, de una noticia falsa?… _

-¿Neal?

-Lo siento - dijo Neal mirando de reojo a Susie, una de sus compañeras que estaba buscando un libro casi a espaldas de Evan – siendo sincero contigo … pues la verdad es que me siento desconcertado por la presencia de Patricia O'brian aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Fue mi novia hace tiempo.

-¿Y?

-Y también _mi mujer_, pero me dejó para irse con otro, por eso me extraña que esté aquí sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

El caer de un libro los hizo sobresaltarse. Susie lo levantaba con manos nerviosas después de lo que había oído y Evan tenía los ojos muy abiertos por lo que le había confiado Neal.

-¿Quieres decir?

-Que sólo una mujer fácil puede atreverse a tanto sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Susie estaba realmente asombrada. Colocó el libro como pudo y salió de ahí completamente roja.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Samantha al verla así.

-Sam … si supieras de lo que me acabo de enterar.

-¿Qué cosa?

Le relató en breves palabras lo que había escuchado y fue el primer paso para que todo el salón e incluso más personas estuvieran enteradas en cuestión de muy poco tiempo.

Todos miraban a Patricia de arriba abajo. Las chicas habían dejado de hablarle y se sentía completamente sola. Por un tiempo no supo qué pasaba hasta que le llegaron los rumores, de no haber sido por el apoyo de Candy ese día, se habría derrumbado.

Continuará ...

******************

Holitas!!!! Aqui esta el cap. 2 de este fic dedicado a Neal ...

Espero que aunque el tema va a estar un poquitin fuerte les siga gustando.

Besitos tronados de

Scarleth Andrey =)

p.d. Nos vemos en el capitulo 3 ;)

p.d.2 Gracias por leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: El contenido de este capítulo es algo fuerte .... ya están sobre aviso!**

**Capítulo 3**

-¡Neal! – se acercó a su primo después de azotar la puerta del departamento - ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!

-¿De qué hablas Candy? – contestó de lo más normal. Algo en su interior se sentía por fin vengado.

-¡De eso que has dicho de Paty! – le reclamó sumamente enojada.

-No se a qué te refieres – comentó dándose vuelta para ir a su recámara.

-No finjas … sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo … ¡es una bajeza!

-No te metas en lo que no es de tu incumbencia y no me culpes de algo sin tener pruebas – le respondió volteando enojado.

-¡Neal!

-Yo también he escuchado los rumores. Quizá algún tipo con el que anduvo decidió dejar en claro la clase de persona que es. Además … - añadió abriendo la puerta de su cuarto - son sólo palabras … ¿Qué tanto daño pueden hacer? – concluyó entrando y encerrándose.

-Eso no se hace Neal … No se hace – murmuró contrariada y desilusionada como en mucho tiempo no se había sentido.

* * *

Unas semanas después el trato para con Paty no mejoraba. Ella seguía siendo seria y hasta cierto punto sumergida en cierto mutismo, pero increíblemente inteligente y dedicada en lo que hacía.

Neal por su parte detestaba hasta el aire que respiraba y no veía la hora en que se fuera de ahí. Dolían demasiado los recuerdos, dolía demasiado su presencia y su cercanía. Era la tortura más cruel que jamás alguien le impusiera y estaba llorando sangre por eso.

Por la noche se la pasó deambulando y pensando en su golpe final para lograr que esa sombra de su pasado desapareciera por completo de su vida.

* * *

Llamaban a la puerta insistentemente, Patricia se levantó de la cama y envuelta sólo en su camisón se dirigió a abrir pensando que podía ser Sandy que ya habría desocupado el libro que le prestara e iba a devolvérselo. Candy y Sandy eran las únicas personas que la visitaban.

-Pudiste haberlo traído mañana – murmuró somnolienta y abriendo la puerta.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa al verlo ahí. Intentó cerrar de inmediato pero su visitante se lo impidió.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Saludarte – dijo entrando por la fuerza.

-Fuera Neal, vete de aquí. Eres una basura.

-¡Y tú una perdida!

Se adelantó con coraje y lo abofeteó en pleno rostro.

-Esa es una vil mentira tuya y lo sabes.

-Todo se puede arreglar Patricia – dijo tocando su mejilla y moviendo la quijada golpeada- una mentira puede volverse una verdad.

Un temblor se apoderó de la chica al darse cuenta que estaba bebido y que volteaba a mirarla con un brillo inusual en sus ojos. Para él la hora de la revancha había llegado.

Dio la media vuelta y quiso correr a su habitación pero Neal la alcanzó. Forcejearon y cayeron varias cosas en el trayecto a la cama de la joven donde la arrojó con fuerza.

-No es una mentira Patricia ... me dejaste para largarte con otro – miraba su cuerpo a penas cubierto y un enorme deseo de apoderó de él.

Ella se incorporó pero Neal la volvió a someter.

-¡Déjame! – le gritó asustada y tratando de liberarse.

-¡Me suplicarás hasta que te canses! – le dijo antes de besarla con rabia.

Paty golpeó la entre pierna del muchacho y logró desprenderse de su salvaje abrazo incorporándose en la cama para poder bajar y correr.

Con todo y el dolor alcanzó a tomarla de una pierna y la hizo caer bruscamente al suelo siguiéndola con el impulso.

Forcejearon y Patricia arañó su rostro como pudo para zafarse. Lo pateaba y golpeaba con la fuerza que le quedaba.

La puso en pie y después de darle una bofetada en la cara que la hizo caer en la cama le gritó:

-Este es el único trato que mereces … tú sí eres una basura. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en tomarte ... no me rebajaría a unirme a una porquería como tú – escupió en el suelo deseando haberlo hecho sobre su rostro.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas después de lo que había vivido. Eran demasiadas cosas para ella sola, demasiada humillación. Todos la señalaban, hablaban de ella a su espalda aunque fingían cuando estaba cerca y ahora Neal. La idea por la que se había mudado a Boston era ya sólo una sombra, jamás lo lograría, ahora estaba segura.

Estaba sumida en un sopor, ahora quería vengarse, desquitarse y hundirlo en los remordimientos. Había algo por hacer y se daría el valor para seguir adelante. Por primera vez no flaquearía y él le había dado la llave para realizarlo.

Hecha un ovillo sobre su cama, lloró en silencio las últimas lágrimas que pensaba derramar. Su vida se complicaba a cada segundo y se sentía demasiado miserable.

*******************

La venía observando, el tiempo que había pasado con ella había sido el mejor de su vida y se había perdido ahora irremediablemente.

-Eres hermosa … siempre lo fuiste – murmuró viendo la foto que había robado de la sala de Paty antes de salir. Ella sonreía a la cámara y su cabello volaba al viento. Siempre le había gustado esa foto. Él mismo la había tomado hacía más de dos años.

La arrugó en un momento de ira pero no pudo deshacerse de ella.

*****************

Entró despacio, intentando no hacer ruido.

-Muy buena hora de llegar – le dijo el hombre en medio de la oscuridad sentado en el sofá de la sala. ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas?. Son casi las 4 de la mañana Neal – añadió encendiendo la luz y vio sorprendido el rostro golpeado - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada.

-Me lo dirás aunque no quieras … ¡ve la cara que traes!

-¿Qué quieres escuchar? – gritó enfadado - ¿Qué fui a ver a Patricia? ... sí, lo hice.

-¿Estás loco? – exclamó asustado e imaginándose lo peor. Avanzó hacia él y lo tomó del brazo – me dirás ahora exactamente qué fue lo que hiciste y por tu bien y el de la familia más te vale que no haya sido nada estúpido – Pero realmente lo dudaba.

Continuará ...

****************

Hello!!!! Demasiado fuerte? no tanto? Sorry ... es la primea vez que escribo algo asi ... pero es parte de la idea de la historia ...

Les mando un beso y mil gracias a los que estan leyendo aunque no se trate de mi principe Albert.

Scarleth Andrey esperando la navidad!!! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Candy se marchó temprano después de hablar con ambos. Estaba indignada por lo que Neal había hecho, pero ya no había remedio, ahora tendrían que ver a dónde llevarían sus actos a su primo. Archie no fue a la Universidad para acompañarlo ya que estaba realmente alterado.

-Soy … un idiota …

-No ganas nada reprochándote, mejor piensa en qué haremos para que esto no pase a mayores. Paty te puede demandar.

-Lo sé - contestó hundiéndose más en el sofá y apretándose la cabeza con desesperación.

Llevaban así horas y al caer la tarde escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-¡Candy! – exclamó Neal al verla entrar y poniéndose de pie.

Su rostro estaba serio, demasiado serio y sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

-¿Pudiste hablar con ella? – preguntó angustiado.

La mirada que le dirigió la rubia estaba vacía, no expresaba ningún sentimiento.

-No te preocupes, ella no hará ni dirá nada – murmuró.

El alivio se pintó en el rostro del muchacho y la opresión en su pecho desapareció.

-No dirá nada porque está muerta. La encontraron hoy en la mañana – dijo acercándose a él para verlo directamente a los ojos - No saben si fue suicidio o … asesinato.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Neal palideciendo de golpe y dejándose caer en el asiento.

-No pude pasar porque la policía está investigando en su departamento.

-No puede ser … ella … – dijo el muchacho volteando a ver a sus primos con los ojos vidriosos y se sorprendió por la manera en que lo veían.

-¿No estarán pensando que yo …? – exclamó desesperado – Candy, Archie … yo sería incapaz de …

-¿Estás seguro? – cuestionó Archie – ayer estabas borracho Neal… se hacen muchas tonterías bajo los efectos del alcohol y lo sabes.

-¡NO! Yo no hice nada … se los juro.

-Neal … están haciendo el peritaje y …

-Nadie sabe que fui a su casa … ¡nadie! – interrumpió caminando desesperado alrededor de la sala. Todo parecía una horrible pesadilla sacada de lo más profundo de la imaginación de un homicida - No hay manera de que me liguen a su muerte. Ella no puede estar muerta ... no …

El joven Leagan estaba realmente alterado. Comprendía la absurda situación en la que estaba. Los golpes de Paty deberían ser claros ahora …lo mismo que la manera en que se defendió de su agresor … que tenía la cara y brazos cubiertos de heridas hechas por las uñas de ella, pero lo que no acababa de entender su corazón era que se había ido para siempre de su mundo. Quería llorar, quería gritar y quería despertar de una vez por todas.

-¡Maldición! Yo no la maté … ¡yo no lo hice! ... no sería capaz.

-¿Y de qué sí eres capaz Neal? … quizá fue suicidio, todo puede suceder pero ¿orillado por quién? ¿Quién se encargó de desprestigiarla y ponerla como una cualquiera a los ojos de todos, de acabar con su autoestima rebajándola de la peor manera? ¡Tú no puedes saber lo que había a su alrededor! ¡No lo podías adivinar! … indirecta o directamente pudiste impulsarla a esa decisión.

-¡Jamás le habría hecho daño! Estaba borracho...

-Si la policía llega a venir … espero te crean – le gritaba Candy furiosa y llorando.

-¿Qué?

-Están interrogando a todos Neal … a todos los que de una u otra manera tuvieron contacto con ella.

Su rostro ya no estaba pálido sino transparente. Se sentía apunto de enloquecer. Todo había girado de manera incomprensible y él estaba atrapado en un remolino de malas emociones.

*******************

Fue a la Universidad. Todos lo observaban al pasar y no cesaban los comentarios.

-Quizá sí fue él el que intentó forzarla.

-Pudo haberla matado también.

Murmuraciones, conjeturas, chismes era de lo único que se hablaba. Las investigaciones seguían en torno al caso O'brian y simplemente no podía más.

Encontraron señales de maltrato y misteriosamente había desaparecido una fotografía de su casa que una chica llamada "Sandy" aseguró se encontraba ahí.

******************

-No fui el último en estar ahí Archie, yo no la maté ¡créeme! – le decía desesperado – La fotografía … la tomé yo – dijo sacándola de su bolsillo – ayúdame – suplicó entregándola en manos de su primo – di que tú fuiste después que yo al departamento y la tomaste. De esta manera no me culparán a mi de su muerte y … si fue asesinada alguien más tuvo que estar esa noche en su departamento. Pero lo encontraré y se arrepentirá de lo que hizo.

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

-Nada te inculpa Archie … saldrías bien librado de esto. Hazlo por mí por favor. Esta es una manera de salvarme, alejarías las sospechas de mi y yo podría buscar al responsable para ...

Una duda cruzó seriamente por el rostro del chico.

-Déjame pensarlo.

-Por favor …

La verdad era que a pesar de toda la situación que estaba pasando se sentía ofuscado por saber que ella no existía más. La había amado con locura, al extremo. La había odiado también con locura y estaba seguro que la extrañaría por el resto de su vida de la misma manera.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana Neal se acercó a su casillero y fue interceptado por dos personas.

-¿Neal Leagan? – preguntó el hombre de negro y lentes oscuros.

Su corazón muy a su pesar comenzó a latir a un ritmo excesivamente acelerado y su frente a cubrirse de un evidente sudor.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Detective Jhonsson y el oficial Phillips.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Tiene que acompañarnos.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con temblor en su voz.

-Por ser sospechoso del posible asesinato de la Srita. Patricia O'brian.

El suelo se abrió a sus pies y sintió un pesado sopor invadiendo su cuerpo "_el posible asesinato de Patricia O'brian_". Estas palabras se registraron lenta y angustiosamente en su cerebro dominando todos los impulsos que pudo haber tenido de correr y desaparecer de la vista de esos hombres, de su familia, del mundo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareado, enfermo, completamente aturdido.

-¿Yo?

-Usted Sr. Leagan, usted que pudo estar en esa habitación la noche de su muerte e intentar cosas nada dignas de un caballero que se pudieron ver respondidas con las heridas que presenta en su rostro ¿me equivoco?

Estaba temblando, realmente estaba temblando.

-Esas …esas son suposiciones – contestó tratando de controlar su voz y pensar aunque fuera un poco con claridad.

-También está el hecho de que ustedes fueron pareja en un tiempo.

-¡Eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver! – no pudo evitar recordar con dolor ese tiempo compartido con ella.

-Lo tiene desde el momento en conocimos la manera en que terminaron el compromiso.

-¿Está investigando mi vida privada .... oficial?

-Estoy buscando a un posible asesino.

-No soy yo.

-Tenemos sospechas sobre usted.

-No tienen fundamentos.

-¿Y esta fotografía? – contestó mostrando el arrugado papel que mostraba a Patricia en una época feliz.

Su semblante se puso lívido. Era la foto que le había entregado a Archie.

-¿Dónde …?

-¿Dónde la encontramos? – exclamó con cierto cinismo el oficial – En su casillero naturalmente señor Leagan.

Continuara …

*******************

Hello!!!!! Que tal??? en que lio se ha metido este muchacho verdad???

Bueno ... pues veamos que tal le va y si logra arreglar algo =)

Abi: Amiga preciosa ... tu siempre echandome porras aunque no escriba sobre Albert papucho ... mil gracias!!! este fic esta medio loco pero tu sabes... hay que explorar nuevas posibilidades jijijiji!!! Besitos hermosa!!!

Y gracias tambien a todos los lectores anonimos!!!

Un beso enorme de

Scarleth Andrey!!! =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Se sintió mareado, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared y sintió enormes ganas de poder regresar el tiempo y haber actuado de otra manera.

-¿Tienen alguna orden de aprensión en mi contra, algún requerimiento que exija mi presencia?

-No, sólo lo necesitamos para un interrogatorio.

-Si no tiene una orden judicial no los acompañaré a ningún lado.

-No haga esto más difícil Sr. Leagan.

-¿Acaso no me escuchó? ¡No iré a ningún lado sin una orden judicial!

-Muy bien Señor – dijo el oficial – la traeré y entonces recibirá el trato que reciben las personas detenidas por la fuerza. Quisimos hacer esto más fácil para usted, ahora lo haremos fácil para nosotros.

Los hombres salieron de ahí y Neal corrió a buscar a Archie a su salón, sin poner atención a todos los curiosos que habían presenciado la escena.

-No está, al parecer iba a regresar a casa porque tenía algo urgente que hacer.

-Seguramente esconder esa maldita cabeza traidora en algún agujero – pensaba realmente furioso mientras subía a su automóvil y tomaba la decisión de partirle la cara a Archie para después regresar lo antes posible a Chicago y olvidar Boston para siempre. Olvidar que alguna vez amó, se sintió vivo y recibió la peor traición.

Bajó del automóvil de un salto, corrió hacia la puerta del departamento y entró hecho un demonio.

-¿Dónde estás? – preguntó furioso – ¡Sé que estás aquí maldito traidor y quiero que me des la cara!

El aludido salió de la habitación con una maleta en la mano.

-¿Así que planeando vacaciones? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Sí Neal, te invitaría pero estoy seguro que no te dejarán salir del estado.

-Eres un … – dijo abalanzándose contra él y comenzando una buena pelea. Realmente estaba furioso, se sentía traicionado y ahora sacaría toda la tensión que llevaba almacenada en el cuerpo.

-¡Te falta valor Neal!

-¿A mí me falta valor? ¿A MI? – gritó - ¿Fui yo el que te traicionó Archie? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡Fuiste tú el que me entregó a la policía sabiendo que soy inocente!

-Error Neal … A mi no me consta que seas inocente.

-Tú sabes que yo no sería capaz de …

-¿Lo sé realmente? – preguntó disgustado - Si fueras inocente habrías dicho toda la verdad y no temerías de los resultados. Te habrías presentado y dirías las cosas TAL como sucedieron.

-¡Yo te dije cómo sucedieron Archibald!

-Quizá es la versión que te convenía dar a conocer ¿Por qué pedirme que me inculpara frente a la policía?

-No pretendía eso.

-¡Claro que sí! Querías distraer la atención de ellos usándome a mí como señuelo.

-NO

-No soy idiota Neal, y tampoco voy a cargar con algo que no me corresponde. Le diré a la policía que busquen a las personas que se encargaron de desprestigiarla, "él" o ellos pueden ser homicidas de manera directa … o indirecta. Quizá fue tanta la presión y la humillación que no pudo soportarlo.

-NO.

-¿No? … ¿qué más te da Neal? … tú serías incapaz de un acto tan bajo y ruin ¿no?

-¡Cállate!

-Acéptalo Neal, cometiste una estupidez y el juego se te salió de control. Hablaste mal de ella y ahora …

-¡Sí, sí maldita sea! Yo quise desprestigiarla y humillarla como ella lo hizo conmigo pero no la maté. ¡No soy un asesino! ¡NO SOY UN MALDITO ASESINO! – gritó desplomándose pesadamente en el suelo cargando sobre sus hombros un peso excesivo para sus fuerzas – ¡Yo no le habría hecho eso jamás! – añadió llorando con un profundo dolor clavado en el pecho – Yo la ama ...

-Finalmente lo aceptaste Neal – interrumpió una mujer saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Paty? – exclamó con los ojos sumamente abiertos y viendo a la hermosa dama parada frente a él. A su lado estaban los dos hombres que lo habían visitado en la mañana y también Candy.

-¿Qué se siente ser perseguido y señalado por todos Neal? ¿Es algo agradable? – continuó la joven de cabello castaño – ¿Es divertido estar en la mira con la gente sacando conclusiones y juicios sobre lo que se "rumora"? Un mal juicio puede condenar a una persona, una tontería puede marcarte de por vida – añadió con el rostro serio y los ojos encendidos - No todo en la vida es color de rosa Neal, no todo es como parece, pero si no te das tiempo de buscar la verdad, vivirás por siempre en la sombra de la mentira. Debiste investigar mejor, debiste aprender a conocer antes de juzgar, pero ahora estoy segura que lo pensarás dos veces antes de actuar tan irresponsablemente – añadió avanzando con paso digno hacia la salida del departamento – no tengo más nada que hacer aquí ni contigo – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer definitivamente de ahí.

-Neal – lo llamó Candy – déjame presentarte al Sr. Russell – dijo señalando al hombre que lo había interrogado en la Universidad – es el chofer de Sandy y la persona que lo acompaña es Mike Thomson, vigilante de los fines de semana del hospital donde trabajo.

El chico estaba serio mientras ambos se dirigían también a la salida del departamento.

-Lamentamos mucho haberte hecho esto, pero en verdad tenías que entender que no se puede andar por la vida haciendo lo que hiciste. Es muy fácil hacerle daño a los demás sin pensar que en algún momento este se nos puede revertir. Afortunadamente para ti no hay pérdidas humanas que lamentar – concluyó Candy.

-Pero ….. ¿y todo lo que se dice de mí en la Universidad?

-"Son sólo palabras Neal" – contestó haciendo hincapié en cada una de ellas la rubia - ¿Qué tanto daño pueden hacer?

Bajó la mirada avergonzado realmente.

-¿Y Paty? ¿Qué hará? – preguntó prácticamente en un murmullo.

-Regresará a Chicago con su abuela – contestó Archie.

-¿Con su abuela? – los miró extrañado - ¿Y sus padres?

-No ha vuelto a verlos desde que se negó a ese matrimonio por conveniencia Neal.

Un idiota ... eso era justamente lo que él era, el más grande idiota del planeta. Permaneció sentado en el suelo y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Candy y Archie se retiraron sabiendo que necesitaba desahogarse y aclarar su situación solo.

* * *

Patricia O'brian dejó la Universidad y esa misma semana Neal se dio de baja y pidió su cambio a la Universidad de Chicago.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? – preguntó la pecosa.

-Es lo más sensato que he hecho en mi vida – le respondió en el andén donde los tres esperaban el tren que conduciría a ese joven a su destino.

-No será sencillo – le dijo Archie – la lastimaste demasiado y donde más duele. Te hará sufrir en carne propia lo que le hiciste.

-Haré lo que me pida Archie. Me humillare y le pediré perdón besando el suelo que pise. Si ella no quiere perdonarme insistiré el doble, si me golpea la cara le pediré que lo haga de nuevo hasta que pueda ganarme su confianza y su amor una vez más.

Se miraron sonriendo y dándose un fuerte abrazo de despedida.

-Buena suerte primo.

-Espero todo se arregle de la mejor manera para los dos – añadió Candy besando su mejilla - ¡Ve por ella!

El tren partía ya y Neal lleno de esperanza avanzaba camino a Chicago dispuesto a buscar a Patricia para hacerla su compañera por el resto de su vida. Le costaría mucho y quizá no lo lograra, pero dejaría el alma y el orgullo en el intento.

**FIN**

*******************

Se acabo!!!! Terminado por fin este fic especialmente hecho para Neal Leagan!

De verdad espero que les haya gustado .. y aunque me vi super exagerada con lo que hicieron los primos y ex novia de Neal ... pues fue lo que se me ocurrio en ese momento jejejeje!! la idea era esa.

Bueno ... terminado mi compromiso con el chico Leagan ... tendre que regresar mis sentidos a mi principe de la colina o se me va a poner celoso jijijij!!!

**Ab**i: Tienes que decirme amiga si adivinaste de lo que se trataba esto jijiji!!! igual si ... no soy tan mala como para matar a nadie ... ni a una mosca ... asi que casi creo que pensaste lo mismo que yo!!! Besos amiga!!!!!!

**Lady Karen**: Gracias por tus comentarios preciosa ... aqui esta el final de este fic y como dije en parrafos anteriores, regresare ahora a mi adorado principe!! Te mando un besote y sigo al pendiente de tu fic!!!

Un beso y mil gracias a todos los lectores!!!

Scarleth Andrey =)


End file.
